The present invention is directed generally to the use of porous solids as harborages for crawling terrestrial animals such as roaches, ants, and mice, and more particularly to the use of porous solids comprising a three dimensional array of cages connected to each other in such a manner as to present said terrestrial animals with a minimum of three alternative openings whenever said terrestrial animals are in contact with said harborages.